


Back in The Narrative

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dating again after a breakup, Extreme Deadline Treat, First Kisses, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers for Extreme Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: It was everything Cesaro thought it would be
Relationships: Antonio Cesaro/Nakamura Shinsuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Extreme Deadline Exchange '20





	Back in The Narrative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



Cesaro couldn't remember which of them made the decision to go after the Tag Team titles. It might have been a bizarre middle of the night text conversation or a spur-of-the-moment thought on their way to the ring.

He honestly didn't know.

He knew he'd hesitated when it initially came up. as much as he trusted Shin, deciding to do this wasn’t as cut and dry as it appeared at first glance. 

Cesaro had vowed to stop himself from forming another tag team after his split from Sheamus. They’d been together for almost 3 years- both in and out of the ring. 

Once upon a time, Antonio had sworn he had found forever in the eyes of that beautiful man. He couldn’t imagine a world without Sheamus by his side. 

Then, life happened. 

They’d wanted different things. Sheamus content to settle down, plan for a chance at a _real_ future and begin to set up the next phase of life. Cesaro, needing to prove to the world he wasn’t as mediocre as his boss seemed to think he was. 

They were simply on different paths. 

Despite parting as amicably as two might do, Cesaro still found his heart was broken. 

There was something about Shin that Cesaro couldn’t put his finger on. His energy intoxicated everyone around him. He made Cesaro feel alive for the time since Sheamus had left.

This fact _terrified_ Cesaro. 

He did his best to avoid the feelings growing between them. He told himself they were just friends- nothing more, nothing less. 

The more Cesaro told himself this, the less true it felt. 

When the topic of them going after the titles came up, Cesaro knew what he had to do. He couldn’t be afraid anymore. 

He had to try again. 

They challenge for the belts at Extreme Rules. Cesaro never particularly liked Table Matches but he'd make an exception this one time. 

They won, sending Kofi through a table. As the bell rang, Shin rushed to him, pulling him into his arms. 

Cesaro couldn't ignore the energy between them. _Something_ existed, even if he couldn't put it into words. That fact couldn't be denied. 

He accepted the hug, wrapping a trembling arm around Shin's body. They had done it.

_Tag Team Champions._

Later that night, they had their first kiss. 

Maybe it was the Adrenaline of their match. Maybe it was the realization that they had done it. 

They'd done the (near) impossible, especially after Cesaro had sworn off ever joining a tag team again. 

"We did it!" Cesaro beamed. This felt much bigger than he'd expected it to. 

Cesaro stiffened as Shinsuke draped his arms around his neck. He jerked, surprised to feel Shin's lips warm against his ear. 

_I knew we could do it._

Cesaro found himself at a loss for words. This moment almost felt _too_ real. 

He resisted the urge to run, choosing to stay rooted to the ground. He couldn't let fear rule his life. That was no way to live. 

"Right." Cesaro reached out, brushing a stray piece of hair back from Shin's face. 

Whatever this was- Shin felt it too. Cesaro gave him a questioning look, and Shin nodded. 

Cesaro tilted his head and leaned in. He covered Shin's mouth in a warm wet kiss. 

This hadn't been planned, but it certainly felt right. All of their moments had been leading to this. 

It was everything Cesaro thought it would be. 

"Wow." Cesaro reluctantly stepped back. 

"Wow is right." Shin flashed him a cheeky grin. 

Cesaro knew this changed everything but not in a way that he wanted to run from. 

Instead, he embraced it. 

-end-


End file.
